


Why is everything so heavy?

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Comfort, Father figure Tony, Hurt/Comfort, Peter Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark and Peter Parker - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 14:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: Peter Parker is carrying way more than a teenager should.The absence of parents, the guilt of Uncle Ben's death, being Spider-Man, Bullies, Bruises, Heartbreak and Grief.His head is a mess and he's slowly breaking.





	Why is everything so heavy?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, it's about time I posted something for this fandom, so get ready for some angst.  
> Also I just want to say, I'm sorry Peter, and massive thanks to my friend Krystal who proofread this piece for me, and pointed out the typos, go check her out on Tumblr @sardonic-soprano  
> Please enjoy the story and let me know what you think in the comments :)

**Peter Parker was fifteen years old and carried way too much weight on his shoulders. From the absence of his parents to the bruises he hid from Aunt May, Peter Parker felt like he was breaking.**

**Sure, the boy always faked a smile and said he was fine, but behind the closed door of his bedroom the smile fell. Thoughts started swirling in his head causing silent tears to fall.**

**_It's your fault Uncle Ben is dead_ ** ****

**_Your parents never wanted you, that's why they dumped you on your Aunt and Uncle_ ** ****

**_You call yourself a hero? You can't even stand up to a bully_ ** ****

**_Mr. Stark only sees you as a charity case, good publicity_ ** ****

**Peter wanted to scream at the voices to shut up, deep down he knew they were lying but he couldn't bring himself to believe it. So, he stayed quiet and let himself drown in his own head. Let the demons of his mind latch on and drag him down to where it was dark, cold and empty.**

**A knock on his door made him jump.**

**"Peter, dinner’s ready," Aunt May called through the door.**

**"I'll be right out Aunt May," Peter called back, keeping his voice steady and wiping away his tears. Dinner was nice. He and his Aunt talked and laughed, and for a moment Peter felt like he had nothing to worry about. That evening though, as it always did, reality came crashing down on him. Some nights Peter went back out as Spider-man to clear his head, but other nights he curled up and cried himself to sleep.**

**When Tony found Peter, his whole world changed.**

**Their relationship got off to a rough start. Peter tried to tell Tony about the Vulture, then went after him. Tony took away his suit and being as stubborn as he was, Peter followed the man he now knew as Adrien Toomes to an abandoned warehouse. A warehouse that Adrian brought down on top of him. Peter was winded and scrambled to rip his mask off.**

**_Weak_ ** ****

**_Stupid. Why didn't you just listen_ ** ****

**_You can't even chase a bad guy without screwing it up_ ** ****

**_If you’re nothing without the suit, then you shouldn't have it._ ** ****

**That last voice made something inside Peter snap. That was Mr. Stark’s voice, Peter’s idol since forever.**

**"Come on Spider-Man, come on," Peter grunted as he planted his palms and started pushing upwards. Slowly the rubble moved and Peter got out, taking note that his demons shut up for once. But he had no time to celebrate so he grabbed his mask and went to stop Mr. Toomes.**

**After that Tony agreed to mentor Peter and keep a close eye on him, especially since the teen refused a spot on the team. Tony gave Peter his suit back and told the kid to call him if he needed anything.**

**Which is how Peter found himself standing in front of a very sleepy Tony at three in the morning.**

**"Peter, I know I said to call me if you needed anything, but what could be so important that you had to call me at three in the morning?" Tony asked, his voice still rough with sleep.**

**Peter, who had run there, fiddled nervously with his sleeve.**

**"Um well, I uh, I didn't know who else to, to tell. But I'm uh, I'm um, I'm having trouble," he stuttered.**

**That got Tony's attention and he led Peter to the couch and sat on the coffee table opposite Peter.**

**"What do you mean trouble Peter?" He asked softly.**

**Peter looked at the floor.**

**_God, why did you come here?_ **

**_Mr. Stark doesn’t care about your sob story_ **

**_You’re a hero, aren't heroes meant to be strong?_ ** ****

**_He was right, you don't deserve the suit._ ** ****

**_You’re weak. Can't handle anything by yourself._ ** ****

**"...ter. Peter?" A voice made Peter's head snap up, scared brown eyes locking with Tony's worried ones. Tony gently pulled Peter's hand away from his wrist, stopping Peter's nails dragging painfully along his scars. Peter hadn't even noticed. But his eyes shot from his wrist to Tony's face his breath hitching, knowing Tony had seen his scars.**

**"Peter?" Tony asked. One look was all it took and Peter broke.**

**He spilled everything, his guilt, the demons, the pain, all of it. The secrets he'd kept buried for so long all came pouring out, as Peter cried and shook.**

**Tony just sat next to Peter and held him close to his chest. Not once did Tony shush or interrupt Peter, he simply rubbed the boy’s back and let him talk. He held Peter even tighter as the boy screamed into his shoulder.**

**Peter screamed and cried until his throat was raw and he had no more tears.**

**"M'sorry," he whispered after a few minutes of silence.**

**"You have nothing to be sorry for Peter," Tony whispered back and kissed the top of his head, gently wrapping a hand around the boy’s head, so his fingers rested in his hair.**

**Tony continued to hold Peter until the teen slowly fell asleep, his heart shattering when he heard Peter mumble, "The voices are the worst, they made me do it."**

**Tony knew Peter was talking about the scars on his wrists, and held the boy tighter. Wishing he could take away all of Peter's pain, take away the heartache and let him feel like a normal teenager. Tony knew what it was like to get lost in your own head. He'd been there and had to claw his way out. He didn't want that for Peter. Not his Peter.**

**It was eight by the time Tony moved and tucked Peter into his bed, called Aunt May and explained and then called his therapist. Tony may not be Peter's legal guardian but he was damned if he was going to let Peter suffer. If there was anyone in the world that deserved peace it was Peter. So, Tony vowed to help the boy, consequences be damned. After all no-one deserved the weight of the question Tony bore swimming around in his mind.**

**_Why is everything so heavy?_ **

 


End file.
